


Just a bit of you today!

by Jadeismyname



Series: Most People Bring Roses [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeismyname/pseuds/Jadeismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air and everyone was noticing Neville's good mood over the past few months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a bit of you today!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fic for the LJ draconeville February 2012 table challenge I had Caught in the Act as my prompt.  
> I have made changes to this recently... so here is the redux. Mistakes are all mine and sorry if the formatting is crap.
> 
> As always I want to thank my beta Izzi for taking the time to look this over, translating it, and for making sure this was presentable. :) I don't think I could do it without you ♥

January made way to February before Neville knew it. Although the winter was relentless, this year Neville had managed to spend most of the cold nights snuggled up next to Draco. Two months along and things were still going strong between the two men. Love was in the air and everyone was noticing Neville's good mood over the past few months.

“You have a secret.” Ginny stated, sitting her cup down on the counter. “You’ve been walking around here with your head in the clouds for two months now. So spill it. Who is he?”

“I don't know what you are talking about,” Neville replied. He had been waiting for this for some time now. He knew Ginny suspected something, but he and Draco had somehow missed the part where you tell your friends you have a boyfriend.

“Fine play coy, but you know I will find out one way or another.”

“Yes, I know. And it’s not really like I meant to keep it from you. I’ve just been kind of distracted.” Neville admitted into his tea cup more than to Ginny.

“So you've been ‘distracted’?” Ginny asked, putting as much emphasis on the word as possible. “So tell me this then, do I know him?”

“Gin, that is completely irrelevant. You know everyone.”

“Oh please! You know what I mean,” Ginny retorted, looking slightly annoyed.

“How about we go out to dinner and you can meet him?” Neville asked, before he could think about what he was proposing.

“That’s a wonderful idea!”

“Okay... okay. I will let you know.”

Neville left Ginny's with dread in his stomach. He knew Draco wouldn't exactly be excited about dinner with Ginny Potter, but that was the least of his worries. Valentine’s Day was coming up soon and he didn't have a clue what to get for Draco. He had never been much for the holiday himself and didn't really know how Draco felt about it, so he was rather apprehensive about asking.

The next couple of weeks passed with ease; the dinner plans and Valentine’s Day slipped out of his mind. Before he knew what had happened it was the day before Valentine's.

Margaret, who was counting down the till, asked “Neville, do you mind if I leave a bit early tomorrow? Mark has planned something for Valentine’s Day, but he refuses to tell me about it.”

“Oh sure, it’s no big deal,” Neville replied, suddenly remembering all the things he had forgotten at once.

Margaret noticed the look of dread wash across Neville's face. “You ok boss?”

“Yeah, I just remembered I forgot to take care of a few things. Do you mind finishing up here for me tonight?”

“Sure no problem. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No, just the shop, thanks so much Margaret!” Neville rushed for the door.

Neville made his way downtown to try to pick out a gift before it was too late. He hated this; he was never good at picking out gifts for people. Neville wandered around in the cold for over an hour, looking through shop windows. Nothing in sight seemed right for Draco. 

Just as he decided on a gift for Draco, Neville realized they hadn't made plans for Valentine’s Day. They had had dinner together the night prior, but had not planned anything. They had not even talked about the holiday. Would Draco be upset that Neville had forgotten and not made plans? Neville panicked. Now that things were going so smooth with Draco, Neville's absentmindedness had to go and mess everything up.

Valentine's Day morning Neville woke still wrought with panic. Somehow he managed to make it through the greater part of the day without completely losing his mind. As the hours ticked by he knew Draco would be by sooner or later because it was Thursday and Draco always did his shopping on Thursday. Margaret left two hours before close, leaving Neville to worry alone for the rest of the afternoon. It was fifteen minutes until closing when Draco walked in the shop carrying a small shopping bag with him.

“Hey,” Draco smiled when his eyes met Neville's.

“Hi, I was just about to start closing up. What do you need today?” Neville asked, setting the box in his hands down on the counter.

“Well, I was hoping to get” Draco paused, leaning in close to Neville with a devilish grin on his face, “just a bit of you today. That is, if Margaret has gone for the day, I can help you close up.”

“Yeah she left awhile ago” Neville felt as though someone had cranked up the heat in the shop.

“I’m sorry; I didn't make plans for tonight. I hope you’re not mad.” Neville strung the words together he was so nervous.

“Neville, it doesn't matter. I was glad you didn't; I wanted to surprise you with dinner.” Draco held up the shopping bag and grinned. “I cooked! I was hoping we could have another picnic.”

“That would be wonderful” A wave of relief washed over Neville and he smiled at Draco.

“Good, it has a warming charm on it so let’s get everything closed up and then you’re all mine.” Draco turned to lock the shop door and flip the sign to close.

“Did you say you cooked?” Neville asked as Draco’s words sank in

“Yes I did, thank you very much. And I told you before, just because I don't cook doesn't mean I can't.”

“I'm just shocked that's all. I'm sure I will love it.”

Once they were done Neville took Draco by the hand and led him to the front greenhouse. The azaleas and rhododendron Neville had planted some time ago were blooming and he had also just cleared out the back, so there was space to toss out the big blanket Draco had brought and set out their dinner.

“Everything looks amazing, Draco!”

“You don't look half bad yourself.” Draco grinned, filling their plates with food.

“You are unbelievable sometimes, you know that?”

Draco didn't respond. He simply picked up a fork and cut into the piece of the lasagna on his plate. He held the bite up to Neville's mouth.

After chewing the bite Neville smiled, “So where did you buy that? It’s amazing.”

“You’re an ass you know that.”

“Sometimes... it’s wonderful Draco, I'm only picking on you.”

“Uh huh, sure!” Draco retorted, taking a bite of his own food.

They ate lasagna, tomato and mozzarella salad, and the most amazing balsamic glazed strawberries for dessert. Everything was amazing; Neville couldn't have been happier spending the evening with his incredible boyfriend in one of his favorite places.

“That was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?” Neville asked, as he picked up the dishes from the blanket.

“I use to sneak into the kitchens at the Manor and watch the house-elves cook when I was little. I would get into so much trouble for doing that.”

“Why? You were just curious.” Neville said, not really thinking

“Well, my father didn't think his son should be socializing with house-elves, and certainly not doing their work; but I guess it stuck or I just have a knack for it as they say.”

“Yeah you do.” Neville sat back down next to Draco and kissed him on the cheek.

“I have to admit I forgot all about it being Valentine’s Day today and I was so worried you would be unhappy with me.”

“I really not a big fan of it to be honest; I was happy you never mentioned it and then I got to thinking I could sort of use it as a way to surprise you.” Draco took another sip of his drink.

“I'm glad you did, this is nice.” Neville brushed a strand of blond hair away from Draco's grey eyes. “You are beautiful.”

“I know,” Draco answered, just before their lips met. When the kiss ended Draco eyes had darkened to the color of storm clouds.

"Deep thoughts, Draco?" One of Neville's hands moved to wrap around Draco's arm.

The blond turned and pressed his mouth to the base of Neville's neck, and then the kiss turned into a gentle bite. Neville's heart jumped and his hips twitched forward as a moan escaped his lips. Draco apparently like the reactions he was receiving and did it again. Neville gasped, rubbing his hips almost obscenely into Draco's. He tugged on the back of the blond’s head, managing to distract him from his neck, but when Neville's eyes landed on the open, panting lips he moved forward to kiss Draco again.

“Want you.” Draco managed, eyes filled with lust. Draco wasn't sure how Neville was going to react, but was pleasantly surprised when Neville rolled him over so that his frame now shadowed Draco's. Draco's eyes were still drawn to Neville's lips as he arched his hips up to meet Neville's again. With that movement, hands were on his belt brushing up against his cock and Draco was barely aware of the moans and swears spilling over his lips.

“Are you sure?” asked Neville, voice heavy.

Draco pulled Neville closer with a hand on the back of his neck “Yes!” he breathed then kissed him as deep as he could.

Draco's hand traveled down and lightly rubbed Neville's cock through the denim of his jeans. Neville breathed in sharply. He repositioned himself and quickly undid the buttons on Draco's shirt. Taking his chance to return the favor, Neville gently kissed his way down from Draco's neck to his navel.

“So beautiful.” Neville breathed against Draco's skin as he worked the button of Draco's trousers; sliding them down just enough to let Draco's cock free. Draco temporarily lost the ability to form words and could only moan in response.

Not needing any more motivation, Neville took Draco's cock into his mouth. He moved his tongue along the curve of it and sucked lightly on the tip. One hand moved up quickly entwining with Draco’s fingers and the other stroked along the base of Draco's cock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was frantic as he made his way toward Neville's shop. He was already three hours late coming home on Valentine’s Day; he knew his wife would kill him if he was also empty handed. His last hope was that Neville was still at the shop and could help him out. Harry's heart sank when he saw that the shop’s front the lights were off and everything was closed up. Just as he was about to make his way home, Harry noticed the light coming from the front greenhouse around the side causing his hopes to rise a bit.

**Please, Neville. Please be here. You’re always here, and I need you to help me out. Please, please, please!** Harry thought, as he made his way around the back of the shop. Through the clouded glass Harry could see a person inside. He rushed in the greenhouse. “Neville, mate, I'm so glad you’re still here!” Harry shouted before he could take in what was going on.

Arms flailed and everything was a blur; Harry quickly turned around.

“What the bloody hell!” Neville yelled at Harry while now blocking Draco from view.

“I'm so sorry Neville. I'm going.” Harry quickly walked back out of the greenhouse.

Neville turned back toward to Draco to apologize.

“At least go see what the wanker wants.” Draco snapped, zipping his pants back up before Neville could say anything.

Neville caught up with Harry before he could leave.

“What the hell was that about?” Neville demanded, stopping Harry in his tracks.

“I really am sorry. I just needed flowers for Gin and I was excited you were still here. I didn't think that you might not want to be disturbed.” Harry replied, avoiding eye contact with Neville.

“She is going to kill you; its nearly half eight and you are just now going home? And empty handed at that! You are a real twat sometimes you know that, Harry?” Neville was pissed. He had been having the best night and now all he wanted to do was punch Harry.

“I know, I'm really sorry I...” Harry trailed off, not really sure what to say about what had just happened.

Before Neville could make up his mind on punching Harry, the greenhouse door opened slightly behind him and both men looked back; all that was there was a small bouquet of fluffy pink peonies and vibrant purple irises, wrapped in white tissue, hovering just outside the door. Neville quickly took the bouquet and shoved it roughly into Harry's hands.

“You have no idea how lucky you are you wanker. Now go home before I punch you in the throat!” Neville stated, still pissed. Harry stood there, more shocked than before.

“Thanks mate! I owe you.” Harry managed before turning to apparate away.

“Oh do you ever!” Neville yelled after him.

Draco stepped out of the greenhouse after Harry was gone, a soft smile on his lips as he pulled Neville into his arms.

“Why did you do that?” Neville asked trying to calm himself down as he relaxed into Draco's arms.

“He is a twat, but Ginny well...” Draco trailed off his eyes meeting Neville's.

“You really are unbelievable,” Neville smiled, “I love you.”

“I know.” Draco leaned in to the soft kiss. When their lips parted Draco pulled Neville back inside “You weren't done you know,” he smirked slightly.

“I will be sure to lock the door this time,” Neville said, flicking his wand at the lock behind them. He then remembered that he hadn't given Draco the gift he had gotten yesterday.

“I, um, suck at picking out gifts, but I did get you something,” Neville pulled the black leather cuff out of his pocket. “Sorry I didn't wrap it.”

Draco took the soft leather from Neville and looked it over.

“It’s lovely. I don't know what to say. Thank you,” Draco smiled up at Neville from the blanket. “Will you put it on for me?”

Neville kneeled down and fastened the cuff around Draco's slender wrist. Chills went up Draco's arm as Neville hands brushed against his skin.

“You make me think I'm having a dream.” Draco said softly, and then pulled Neville down next to him with a kiss.

Neville just shook his head, losing himself in the kiss.

~~~  
Fin!...for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting a fic a month in this series until next December 2014. If anyone is interested.
> 
> I'm working on March right now. This whole thing is supposed to be glimpses of Neville and Draco's relationship over a year.


End file.
